A Demonic Odyssey
by Phantom Styx
Summary: Ten years ago, Sasuke saved a weasel's life. Ten years later, that same weasel comes back to repay his debt. But as mysterious things start happening in the village along with a so-called curse, just how far can their relationship last. SasuIta


Title: **A Demonic Odyssey**

**Genre: **Romance, Mystery (I think it's a mystery. Not sure though.)

**Rating: **T (shounen-ai, yaoi, kissing, boyxboy, no sex scenes)

**Pairings: **SasuIta

**Summary: **When he was little, Sasuke saved a weasel's life. Ten years later, the weasel, now a demon, comes to repay his debt to the boy. What starts as just spending time with Sasuke turns into more dangerous matters as mysterious things start happening around the village, all seemingly connected to the work of demons and a curse. Wanting to help his savior with the investigation, Itachi gets pulled more deeper into startling affairs as he tries to keep his identity of being a demon a secret from Sasuke. But with everything finally coming together, just what can he do to prevent it?

**WARNING!:** THIS STORY CONTAINS SHOUNEN-AI, YAOI, BL, OR WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT. It involves a boy loving another boy. If you strongly hate yaoi than you can always click the small arrow button on the top of the screen to go back to your previous page. For those of you who like yaoi, then please enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story.

You know, I had such a hard time deciding the title of the story. First I thought of 'Ghost Writer' and then 'A ? Odyssey' and then there was 'When The Cicadas Cry.' God, I swear, the most hardest thing about this is finding the perfect titles for the stories. It took FOREVER to finally come up with something. I might end up changing the title, who knows. As far as I know, 'A Demonic Odyssey' just doesn't cut it. Okay, enough of my ranting. My fourth story!

* * *

"Sasuke! Time for breakfast! Are you up yet," Mikoto hollered from the stairs. Fugaku and Shisui were already at the table. But where was that younger son of hers?

"Coming!" A six-year-old bounded down the stairs hastily. He stopped in front of Mikoto and greeted, "Good morning Oka-san."

Mikoto smiled down at Sasuke and replied, "Good morning dear. Now hurry up and eat your breakfast otherwise you'll be late for school."

The cheerful six-year-old nodded and followed Mikoto to the dining room. "Good morning Otou-san," Sasuke greeted. Fugaku was reading the daily newspaper at the table again. Once hearing the greeting, he put down the pages and patted Sasuke on the head in acknowledgement. The six-year-old's cheerful mood was spoiled once he turned to look at his older brother Shisui. Shisui was five years older than him but acted like a total jerk to Sasuke. Even when they were little, they had always fought over possession of practically everything, ranging from teddy bears to kunai. Sasuke had never liked his brother and he could tell that Shisui felt the same.

"Good morning _Nii-san_." Sasuke had spit that word out with disgust. _Nii-san. _Shisui was not like any brother he had ever seen.

Shisui ignored him and refused to acknowledge him back. Sasuke would have rather not greeted him but Uchihas had to be polite and respecting to their elders. The six-year-old took his seat at the table and started eating. When he was done, he left to grab all his things for school. He was barely out the door when Mikoto called for him again.

"Sasuke, here's your lunch." Mikoto handed the small paper bag to her youngest son.

"You know, one would expect for an Uchiha to be a prodigy in almost every aspect of the shinobi world. I graduated from the Shinobi Academy when I was seven. You're barely turning and still are far from becoming a genin," Shisui spoke all of a sudden.

"I'm already at the top of my class. I'm sorry if I can't be as _perfect _as you, Nii-san," Sasuke spit back sarcastically.

"Now now boys, don't be like that," Mikoto said, trying to stop their conversations from turning into arguments. It was too early in the morning to have to deal with that.

Shisui crossed his arms in annoyance. "You can never be as good as me. Face it, I'll always excel... And you will always be standing in my shadow."

"I'll become more powerful than you someday. And then we'll see who's standing in whose shadow." With that, Sasuke left the house without another glance back. He walked out of the manor into the busy streets where people were already going about with their daily work. Shisui's words echoed in Sasuke's mind as he walked down the familiar streets to the academy. He clenched his knuckles in anger. _'That jerk of a brother... One day I'll show him.' _

Typical for Sasuke's mood to have been ruined because of his brother. It was practically normal for him to go to school with a scowl on his face instead of a smile like what usual six-year-olds would have on. They didn't have a mean older brother unlike him. Turning a corner, Sasuke was greeted with a sight on that street. A group of kids, a bit older than him, were congregated there and they appeared to be throwing rocks at something. Sasuke approached the group and upon looking closer, saw that it was a small animal locked in a cage. The kids were pelting rocks at a helpless little animal trapped in a cage.

It was a black ball of fur. The poor thing was huddled into a ball with it's head buried in it's tail because of the rocks flying at it and the fact that the cage was too small. It looked as though it had been forcefully stuffed in there and then left out in the streets on purpose. The little thing was quivering and shaking in fear.

One of the older kids laughed as he threw this one big rock at it. It hit the animal square in the head. Sasuke's eyes widened as he heard a tiny whimper from the being trapped in the cage. Pity consumed the young boy's body as he stepped in front of the crowd and held his arms out to protect the animal. "Stop!" He tried sounding tough but his childish voice came out as a mouse's squeak.

"Hah, you telling me to stop? Buzz off kid!" The boy from the group threw a rock at Sasuke and everyone else joined in. Soon, Sasuke was being hit by rocks of all sizes. And god, did it hurt but he endured it, shutting his eyes tightly as he stood his ground. There was no way he was letting those kids stone the poor animal to death.

The small ball of fur moved a bit and a little head peeked out from behind it's tail. Through glossy red eyes, the creature saw his protector get kicked in the shin by another one of the boys. It squeaked out as it watched helplessly in the cage as the spiky haired boy fell onto his side. All the other boys laughed as they watched him try to get back up.

One of the group members decided to speak up. "Hey, we're gonna be late for school. Let's go already. I'm getting bored of this." Everyone else nodded their agreement and soon the crowd dispersed, leaving an injured Sasuke lying on the ground next to the animal in the cage.

_Squeak, Squeak_

Sasuke sat up and turned to the poor thing he had just saved. Taking the cage in his arms, he looked at the black ball of fur that was currently looking back at him. Now that he could see the animal clearly, Sasuke could identify it. It was a weasel. With a long black tail and an equally black body, it had two beady eyes, a cute little nose and adorable rounded ears. What amazed Sasuke the most was that this weasel had a very unique trait: it had red eyes.

_Squeak_

Smiling down at the weasel, the Uchiha stood up and began walking away from his direction towards school. He would be late; he already knew this but this was something more important. Making his way down the streets, he stopped in front of the Third Training Ground. The place was filled with trees and grass with the occasional patches of bare ground but other than that, there was no one there.

Kneeling down, Sasuke placed the cage on the ground and unlocked the hatch. He opened the door and almost instantly the weasel came scurrying out. It uncurled it's long slender body before proceeding to sit down in front of Sasuke and look up at him. Onyx eyes stared into tiny red ones. "Go ahead little guy. You're free now," the six-year-old declared. The weasel hesitantly crawled over to one of Sasuke's knees and, seeing as though the boy wasn't going to attack him, nuzzled the leg gently with it's small fuzzy head. Then, it ran off and disappeared behind some bushes.

Sasuke watched the little weasel go. His tardiness today was probably going to affect his marks but he didn't care. Just knowing that he did a good thing today was enough to fill him with happiness and self-satisfaction. He hated it when elders picked on little ones who were helpless to defend themselves. That situation was no different from Shisui and him; Shisui was always picking on him and Sasuke could barely fight back. By standing up to those kids, the young Uchiha felt as though he had stood up against his brother and that gave him a unique sense of pride in himself. Hurrying back along the road, the boy rounded the bend and this time, with a smile on his face.

Unbeknownst to him, a pair of beady red eyes watched him from the bushes.

* * *

I am so ecstatic to be writing this. I have always loved mysteries with supernatural occurrences and strange happenings. I'm not too sure how this story will go except that I only have a basic outline laid out to guide me. Oh well, I guess I'll just let my mind flow and my fingers dance.

I can't believe I'm writing so many stories on my birthday. I've always found it a funny coincidence that my birthday would be exactly on Halloween as well.

I'm not asking for much, just for one review. Think you can spare one to this poor soul.


End file.
